


the way we are

by deathbymutation



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Cop!Arthur, M/M, Supervillain, Supervillain!Eames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbymutation/pseuds/deathbymutation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur sucks on the cigarette between his lips as he flicks his lighter closed and tucks it into his pocket. His lips pucker as he blows rings of smoke into the damp night air. The cheerful sound of the festivities inside bled through the bulky metal door he just came through.</p><p>“Quite a talented mouth you’ve got there.” A familiar voice purrs from just out of Arthur’s line of vision. Arthur rolls his eyes, corner of his mouth already pulling into a half-smirk. He pinpoints Eames to be behind him, just off to the right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way we are

Arthur sucks on the cigarette between his lips as he flicks his lighter closed and tucks it into his pocket. His lips pucker as he blows rings of smoke into the damp night air. The cheerful sound of the festivities inside bled through the bulky metal door he just came through.

“Quite a talented mouth you’ve got there.” A familiar voice purrs from just out of Arthur’s line of vision. Arthur rolls his eyes, corner of his mouth already pulling into a half-smirk. He pinpoints Eames to be behind him, just off to the right.

“I’m beginning to think you’re stalking me,” He comments, pulling up his cigarette for another drag. “What is it with you and cornering me in an alley?”

It’s quiet for a long moment, causing Arthur to pause with his cigarette poised between his lips. Suddenly, “Less of an audience for when I ravish you,” Eames mutters, his arm sliding around Arthur’s waist. He pulls him up against his chest, back to front.

Arthur turns around in Eames’ grip, facing the other man. He flicks his cigarette, bright flecks of red amber falling to the ground quietly. He brings the cigarette up to his lips, inhaling deeply before pulling Eames forward by his collar. His slightly chapped lips press firmly against the other man’s.

When Arthur pulls back, Eames slowly exhales light gray cigarette smoke, “What makes you think I want you to ravish me?”

Eames raises an eyebrow before grabbing him by the front of his shirt and forcing him to walk backwards towards the wall. Arthur tosses aside the remainder of his cigarette as his back hits the brick wall. “And just what do you think you’re doing Big Ben?”

“I believe I’m about to fuck you until you can’t walk straight, does that work for you darling?”

“It might,” Arthur breathes, relaxing into the rough brick behind him. He fingers trace the worn leather of the other man’s jacket, the hide worn dangerously thin in some places.

Eames hooked his finger around the edge of Arthur’s belt buckle and tugs, “Lose the pants,” He says before moving in to kiss Arthur’s neck, nipping at the pink-tinged skin. His callused fingers brush over the rich fabric of Arthur’s pants, stray fibers catch on the rough skin of his hands. He palms Arthur through his suit pants, squeezing hard enough for Arthur’s breath to catch, “Now.”

Arthur raises an eyebrow, an air of cat-like indifference surrounding him. “A little patience will get you everywhere Eames,” he purrs as he undoes his belt one-handed. With the help of Eames’ hands, he turns around and faces the wall. He lets out a throaty laugh when Eames grabs the waist of his dress pants and boxers and yanks them down.

“Now there we are,” Eames grins, tucking his chin onto Arthur’s shoulder, “now that wasn’t so hard was it, darling?”

Arthur shivers as warmth breath spreads across his neck, “Eames,” he starts, breath hitching when he feels fingers brushing against him.

“Hm,” Eames pulls away briefly, and Arthur can faintly hear something crackling behind him. Soon Eames is back, pressed firmly against his back and his hand continues its exploration.

He grips the back of Eames’ thigh as a cool slicked finger presses in, “never mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after hearing the news of JGL's role in the Dark Knight Rises. This was originally going to be part of a much bigger story about Arthur, a cop who eventually becomes involved with his city's newest terror, Eames. I had it all planned. It ended up too comical. Because of his accent, the press would call him Big Ben and he would leave little riddles or poems on a plain white card as his signature. Eventually I reread my Knightfall comics and went to see TDKR and decided I preferred a much darker approach. So as of now, this is standalone and I'm going to focus on TDKR-esque fic.


End file.
